Muggle Studies
by Here's To Love
Summary: Muggle studies is having a singing project where they have to sing muggle songs but the purebloods have a option to loose their snobby pedastalls and go on a muggle theme park.


**Disclaimer: I sadly like all of you unless J.K.R reads this don't own Harry Potter and never will but what I would give to the song isn't mine either! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Lily's POV<em>

I love James I really do but the more I realise I love him he slowly drifts away. I had to tell him I just had to, but what if all those years he asked me out was a 7 year dare to ask me out or that he just did it because he knew it annoyed me. As I stood in the corridor I didn't realise that I had fully stopped moving.

"Hey Evans care to move?"  
>"Oh, sorry I didn't realise I stopped moving."<p>

"Well concentrate next time Evans."

I headed to the library for free period to look up muggle music for muggle studies. They had to sing a song or go on all the rides in a muggle amusement park of course this was only for the purebloods so naturally they all choose the music no way would they pick being around muggles for a whole day. I might do a song to tell him how I feel, oh no my boyfriend Jessie just walked in. He was in muggle studies with me. He was pureblood but not a annoying prat so he was going to the theme park.  
>"What song are you going to do Lily?"<p>

"It's a surprise."

For me and about half of the muggle studies students that period went way to quickly. The bell signalled class changing; I grabbed my bag and dragged it down the corridor slowing down as I reached the dreaded corridor. By the time I had reached the door all the students were filling in the doors.

"Ah, Miss Evans so glad to see that you could join us. Take a seat."

I scurry to the only seat, which was at the front of the class with Jessie.

"As you all know assignments are due today and you should also know that Mr Smith chose to go to the theme park so we'll also watch the video of that. Do we have any volunteers to be first for the music?"

Potter raised his hand and said. "I'll do it."

"Alright Mr Potter, what will you be singing?"

"Um… I'd like to leave that for people to guess."

"Okay on with the show."

Potter walked up to the 'stage' which was just the teacher's desk enlarged. The music started and I recognized it immediately _Jessie's Girl_, typical.

_**Jessie is a friend,  
>Yeah, I know he's been<br>A good friend of mine  
>But lately something's changed<br>That ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl<br>And I want to make her mine  
>And she's watching him with those eyes<br>And she's lovin' him with that body,  
>I just know it<br>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
>Late at night<br>**_

Really was he doing this for her?

"Jessie, we need to talk. I don't think us is a good couple, we're to apart and I swear you flirt then snog some girls."

"Yeah we just don't mesh like you and James."

"Thanks for being understanding."

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that  
>I play along with the charade,<br>there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
>You know, I feel so dirty<br>When they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her,<br>But the point is probably moot  
>'Cos she's watching him with those eyes<br>And she's lovin' him with that body,  
>I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

Like Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman,  
>Where can I find a woman like that<br>And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
>Wondering what she don't see in me<br>I've been funny,  
>I've been cool with the lines<br>Ain't that the way  
>Love supposed to be<br>Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

"You know I never kissed any of those girls I wouldn't cheat on you, your perfect. James is a lucky man Lily."

_**[Solo]**_

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl,  
>Where can I find a woman like that, like<br>Jessie's girl,  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl,<br>I want,  
>I want Jessie's girl<p>

As he finished I was ready to cry.

"You may leave when you have presented your song or stay and watch. Miss Evans how about you next?"

"Yeah sure, I also want the people to guess what song I'm singing."

My heart beats faster as I walk the small space to the stage. The intro to the song starts.

The back up singers started swaying in time to the music.

_**The way ... with me ...  
>The way ... with me ...<strong>_

I gotta get to you ... how far ...  
>I gotta get to you ... you are ...<br>I gotta get to you ...

It's not like me to fall at first sight  
>I'm only telling the truth.<br>It took a little while to realise  
>I was falling for you !<p>

Cuz all I see is your face  
>You really blow me away<br>With all that you do  
>And if I see u again,<br>I'll take u into my hands  
>I'm calling out say :<p>

Take my heart, I'll let u lead the way  
>I gotta get to you<br>Stars are lost without u here with me  
>I gotta get to you ...<p>

No matter how far ...  
>I gotta get to you<br>Wherever you are ...  
>I gotta get to you<p>

I wake up to the break of sunlight  
>You're all in my head<br>It's like u put a hole in my mind  
>But we haven't met<p>

Now all I see is your face  
>You really blow me away<br>I got to have you  
>And if I see u again,<br>I'll take u into my hands  
>I'm calling out say :<p>

Take my heart, I'll let u lead the way  
>I gotta get to you<br>Stars are lost without u here with me  
>I gotta get to you ...<p>

No matter how far ...  
>I gotta get to you<br>Wherever you are ...  
>I gotta get to you<p>

Take me now, now i'm waiting  
>Look at me anticipating<br>Look at me I'm falling for you ... (2x)

Now or never, forever,  
>Take you to another level,<br>I wanna be with you  
>Now or never, forever,<br>Take you to another level  
>Come on, I'm waiting for you !<p>

Take my heart, I'll let u lead the way  
>I gotta get to you<br>Stars are lost without u here with me  
>I gotta get to you ...<p>

No matter how far ...  
>I gotta get to you<br>Wherever you are ...  
>I gotta get to you<p>

Take my heart, I'll let u lead the way  
>I gotta get to you<br>Stars are lost without u here wi"th me  
>I gotta get to you ...<p>

No matter how far ...  
>I gotta get to you<br>Wherever you are ...  
>I gotta get to you !<p>

After the applause I scurry back to my seat, not daring to make eye contact with James.

"Weldone Miss Evans. Miss Crawford would you like to go next?"

"Yes." She paused as I got out of my seat. "James, Lily this song is for you, so will you please stay?"

I sink back in my seat and nod.

"Thanks, everyone this song is called Ur Perfect."

_**I know a girl  
>She's a beauty queen<br>She rocks the scene  
>Uh-oh<br>All over the world  
>People stop and stare<br>She's everywhere  
>Uh-oh<br>But when she's at home  
>And she all alone<br>She's just like you and me  
>A regular girl<br>Who thinks she's the farthest thing  
>From a beauty queen<br>When there's a doubt  
>Just hold your head up<br>And everyone shout  
>Perfection was better<br>Imperfection's got you thinking  
>You're not worthy<br>Got you hiding in your room  
>It's got you freaking<br>About the person  
>Who you wish just wasn't you<br>You gotta know  
>So I'm gonna tell you<br>You're perfect**_

I know a boy  
>Who's a football star<br>You know you are  
>Uh-oh<br>And all over the town  
>People follow him<br>Giving compliments  
>Uh-oh<br>But when he's at home  
>He picks up the phone<br>And he's just like you and me  
>He's calling a girl<br>But he just can't dial  
>He's as scared as he can be<br>When there's a doubt  
>Just hold your head up<br>And everyone shout  
>Perfection was better<br>Imperfection's got you thinking  
>You're not worthy<br>Got you hiding in your room  
>It's got you freaking<br>About the person  
>Who you wish just wasn't you<br>You gotta know  
>So I'm gonna tell you<br>You're perfect

You're not alone  
>Everyone feels the same<br>Just look around  
>It's in everyone face<br>So insecure  
>But some of us just have to try<br>Keep your head high  
>Imperfection's got you thinking<br>You're not worthy  
>Got you hiding in your room<br>It's got you freaking  
>About the person<br>Who you wish just wasn't you  
>You gotta know<br>So I'm gonna tell you  
>Imperfection's got you thinking<br>You're not worthy  
>Got you hiding in your room<br>It's got you freaking  
>About the person<br>Who you wish just wasn't you  
>You gotta know<br>So I'm gonna tell you  
>You're perfect<br>You got to know (You're perfect)  
>And not just so-so (You're perfect)<br>You are a star  
>You know you are<br>Oh yeah (X5)

"James, Lily just get together no one else is going to another perfect match. You're driving everyone crazy! So just be a couple and get over it!"

"Thank you for that dedicated performance Miss Crawford. Another volunteer?"

Hands raised in the air.

"Time for the boys to have a go. How about one of the marauders?"

Well Sir we did one together and James joined in as well as his other one."

"Okay boys show us what you've got."

"Well this song is for the ladies especially the ones we love. What makes you beautiful."

The intro to the song started to play.

_**You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh Oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

[Bridge]  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

"Thank you boys for that entertaining performance and from what I have seen is that you have all worked really hard and the rest of the class only have to sing if they want to. So anybody up for having a go?"

Loads of hands went in the air.

"Well looks like we'll have to have a singing party or maybe even perform to the school."

A chorus of agreement went through the room like a girl went shopping, quickly and full heartedly.


End file.
